The Love Maybe Repeat Again
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Renesmee bertemu dengan Harry dan kawan-kawan. mereka hendak membawa Nessie ke sekolah untuk setengah-vampire. di sana Harry dan Nessie mempunyai cinta yang sama seperti ayah dan ibu Nessie. ikuti kisah mereka disini! please Reviewnya...
1. Meeting Them

**Disclaimer: aku nggak punya apa-apa ini punya Stephanie Mayer , dan J.K Rowling. ;D**

Chapter1: Meeting them

Aku Renesmee Cullen, keluargaku memanggilku Nessie. Aku tinggal di Florida dan bersekolah di sekolah lokal. Ok, ku akui memang membosankan membicarakannya, tapi ini mungkin yang akan membuat kalian penasaran denganku, aku seorang setengah-vampire. Ayahku vampire dan, ibuku hamil denganku sebelum dia menjadi vampire. Jadi itulah aku, aku punya paman dan bibi tapi mereka lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama mereka sendiri.

Ada Emment, Rosalie, Jasper, dan Alice. Juga kakek dan nenekku: Carlise dan Esme. Mungkin aku lupa memperkenalkan ayah dan Ibuku, Edward dan Bella.

Ibuku pernah menceritakan kisah percintaanya dengan ayahku, sejak kecil aku ingin sekali mempunyai kisah seperti itu. tapi rasnya tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terulang lagi.

Hari ini aku harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, aku berumur 17 tahun memang sangat muda tapi sebenarnya umurku sudah 30 tahun.

"kau siap untuk sekolah Nessie!" kata Alice yang sedang menyisir rambutku "kulihat hari ini ada kejutan untukmu di sekolah" kata Alice.

"kejutan apa? Aku tidak ulang tahun lagi semenjak perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke-17" kataku, aku tahu pasti Alice akan mengatakan "lihat saja nanti".

"lihat saja nanti" aku sudah tahu Alice akan berkata begitu.

"bisakah aku tahu? Kau sering menyembunyikan apa yang kau lihat" kataku, memelas.

"oh tidak itu semua rahasia sampai kita di sekolah" Alice keluar dari kamarku setelah rambutku terikat rapi.

Kami ke sekolah dengan Volvo ayahku.

"kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Alice?" tanya Dad.

"ya, tapi dia tidak bilang apapun" balasku.

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontakan padaku tak lama kemudian kami tiba di sekolah.

"Alice! Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya ku

"lihat anak-anak itu?" kat Alice, menujuk kearah tiga orang yang menuju kekantor, sepertinya mereka anak baru. Salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan dia memiliki rambut sebahu, keriting berantakan, dan memakai jeans pendek dan blouse putih berlengan pendek, matanya tidak kelihatan karena dia memakai kacamata hitam.

Lalu di belakangnya ada dua orang pria, salah satunya berambut merah terang, tinggi, memakai jeans dan T-shirt berwarna Hijau, juga kacamata hitam.

Yang satunya, berambut hitam yang berantakan, tinggi, memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam dia juga memakai jeans.

Tidak ada yang aneh setelah itu, kecuali kulit mereka yang pucat.

"mereka juga vampire?" tanyaku ketakutan, itu artinya kami harus pindah ke tempat lain.

"tidak, tapi setengah" kata Alice, tersenyum.

"maksudmu?"

"mereka setengah vampire"

"Aku masih binggung apa yang kau bicarakan"

"maksudku, seperti-mu kau setengah Vampire-manusia, merka adalah VampWolf"

"_Vampwolf? _Apa lagi itu?!"

"Vampire-Werewolf"

"yang benar saja! Aku tidak percaya!" aku dan Alice mulai masuk ke kelas _English_.

Disana kami bertemu lagi dengan anak-anak yang baru kami lihat tadi.

"Alice siapa nama mereka?" kataku saat kami duduk.

"yang cewek, Hermione, yang Cowok berambut hitam, Harry, dan yang rambut merah, Ron" kata Alice yang mulai membuka halaman demi halaman bukunya.

Yang aneh mereka terus memperhatikanku dari tempat jauh, jarak tempat duduk kami hanya beberapa baris kursi.

"kenapa mereka terus memperhatikanku?" tanyaku, Alice hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang terus memandangku di sepanjang pelajaran. Akhirnya pada bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran aku langsung keluar dari kelas.

Walau secepat apapun aku berlari(dengan kecepatan manusia) dikelas selanjutnya Harry lebih dulu sampai dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

_Kenapa dia begitu cepat sekali? Bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatan Vampire _itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

Tapi karena penasaran aku coba duduk di sampingnya, yang pada saat itu masih kosong.

"aku Renesme Cullen" aku mengulurkan tanganku utuk dijabat.

"Harry Potter" jawabnya, dia pun menjabat tanganku. Tapi anehnya aku merasakan hangatnya tangannya seperti waktu dulu aku memengang Jacob.

Beberapa lama di tengah-tengah pelajaran berlangsung kami tidak berbicara tentang apapun lagi.

Setlah itu belistirahat berbunyi.

"Nessie!" Alice menyapaku sesudah aku keluar dari kelas "kau percayakan apa perkataanku sekarang? Kalau mereka setengah manusia serigala"

"ya sekarang aku percaya" jawabku.

Kami mendapati para anak-anak baru duduk di meja kosong di pojokan, ketika kami memasuki kanting dan duduk di meja biasanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dad setelah aku duduk diantara mereka.

"kenapa?" aku bertanya balik.

"dia _VampWolf_ Nessie"

"kenapa dengan itu?"

"_VampWolf _tidak pernah dilihat selama berabad-abad yang lalu mereka seperti Vampire yang bisa berubah menjadi _Werewolf_, dan mereka malah hampir punah atau sudah punah mungkin" kata Jasper "mereka juga lebih berbahaya dari pada Vampire atau manusia serigala biasa, sekali pun mereka manusia serigala mereka juga butuh darah" tambahnya lagi.

"dan VampWolf memakan darah hewan, mereka beburu dengan 'tubuh' serigala mereka, jadi itu tidak apa" kata Alice, yang membelaku.

"aku tidak butuh dibela Alice terimakasih" kataku "Emment, ada yang perlu dibantu?"

"apa?" Emment sedang serius memainkan PSP-nya.

"boleh ku bantu?"

"tidak terimakasih" kata Emment memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke PSP-nya.

"kenapa mereka selalu melihat keararahku?" aku bertanya pada keluargaku dalm bisikan.

"aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka" kata Dad.

Ada yang aneh dengan mereka, aku mulai berpikir untuk mendekati mereka saja. Aku mencobanya saat pulang.

Dari tangga turun di depan pintu sekolah, aku dapat melihat mereka berada di samping sebuah mobil Aston Martin berwarna hitam, tanpa ragu aku langsung mendekati mereka.

"eh, hi Harry" kata ku sambil melihat kearah teman Harry yang lainnya.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya yang perempuan dengan nada mengancam.

"aku ingin bertanya apakah kalian VampWolf?"

"kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya lagi?" kata Hermione lagi, dia seperti Rosalie jika sudah marah.

"Hermione, sudahlah kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik dan kita bisa pulang" kata Harry.

Tapi walau begitu aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

"baiklah aku Hermione Granger" kata Hermione yang tidak menunjukan expresi apapun.

"Ron Weasley" Ron menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"jadi apa yang membedakan kalian dengan Warewolf dan Vampire biasa?" tanayku sesudah menjabat tangan Ron.

"bisakah kita tidak membicarakanya disini?" bisik Harry.

"tentu aku bilang Dad dulu" aku berlari menuju Mom.

"Mom bolehkah aku pergi kerumah Harry dan yang lainnya?"

"tentu saja iyakan Bella?" Alice merangkul ibuku dengan harapan agar aku bisa pergi bersama mereka.

"ten..tu" Mom menjawab, menjauhi dirinya dari Alice.

"thanks! Mom, dan kau juga Alice" aku pun berlari kembali ketempat semula.

"aku diizinkan" kataku dengan girang.

"ok, naik kemobil" kata Harry langsung melompat kekursi pengemudi.

Mereka melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, sampai tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang mungkin berada pada era victoria.

"silahkan masuk" kata Hermione yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

Didalam rumah itu juga terdapat benda-benda antik yang menarik untuk dilihat, aku mulai tertarik dengan sebuah liontin yang dihias oleh batu rubi yang cantik.

"jangan di sentuh!" kata Harry yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"kenapa?" tanya ku, penasaran "aku ingin mencobanya!" kataku lagi, keras kepala mungkin itulah yang akan nanti dia bilang.

"aku baru tahu ternyata kau keras kepala juga" Harry menaruh liontin yang terletak di meja itu ke lemari kaca yang terkunci.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?" masih ada berpuluhan pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku ini.

"benda itu berbahaya" kata Harry yang memberikanku segelas teh.

"oh…" aku mengadahkan kepalaku menuju tempat teratas lemari itu yang menyimpan si liontin.

"maukah kau tunggu sebentar di perpustakaan, aku, Hermione dan Ron akan segera menemuimu" kata Harry yang mengantarku ke satu-satunya ruangan yang mempunyai dua pintu.

Aku mengunggu di tempat yang cukup besar dengan berbagai macam buku dan rak-rak yang tinggi.

"Hermione sangat suka membaca,kau boleh membaca semua buku yang ada disini, kecuali yang Ada di rak itu" Harry menunjuk Rak yang ada di paling ujung ruangan.

"aku akan kembali" kata Harry sambil menutup pintu dari belakang.

Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membaca segala buku yang ada di situ. Tetapi aku penasaran apa yang ada di rak terakhir.

Aku menungu mereka selama 6 menit, setelah mereka membuka pintu besar itu.

"Renesmee, bisakah kita bicara di ruang tamu saja?" tanya Hermione dengan perlahan.

"tentu" jawabku.

Di ruang tamu Harry dan Ron sudah menungu kami.

"jadi apa yang membedakan kalian dan lainnya?" aku bertanya lagi.

"um… jadi kami yah kurasa kau sudah tahu semuanya dari keluargamu" kata Hermione.

"bukan itu makasud ku, kalian punya talenta apa?" aku meminum sedikit dari the yang tersisa.

"um… aku… baiklah aku adalah seorang telekinesis" kata Hermione.

"aku bisa menggendalikan api" kata Ron

"aku bisa.. mengendalikan pikiran orang dengan apa yang aku mau" kata Harry.

"wow!, kemampuan yang jarang ada" kata ku, terkejut.

"kau sudah selesai aku mau keatas" Hermione berjalan menuju tangga dengan bermain iPad yang ada di Ron kembali bermain PSP-nya.

"bisakah kita bicara diluar?" tanya Harry yang berdiri dibelakang kursiku.

"ok" kami pun berjalan sampai ke hutan.

"jadi kalian tinggal sendiri?" tanyaku.

"ya, ibuku Werewolf dan ayahku Vampire, begitu juga dengan Hermione dan Ron" kata Harry, menendang batuan kecil yang ada di tanah.

"jadi kalian sepihak? Atau…"

"tidak kami bersahabat dari kecil"

"oh…" aku penasaran dengan wujud serigala dari Harry.

Jadi apa kemampuanmu?"

"oh, aku bisa memproyeksi ingatan orang lain"

Tiba-tiba serobongan serigala raksasa mendekati kami" salah satu dari mereka berambut merah tua.

"Jake!" seruku pada serigala itu, dia adalah Jackie Black anak dari Jacob dia tinggal dengan keluarga yang tinggal di Florida sekarang.

Jack menggeram kepada Harry, dia mulai bersiap menyerang. Tapi saat melompat, Harry sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi Serigala.

Harry mempunyai rambut Hitam pekat yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

_Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir akan mempunyai dua pelindung sekaligus_ kataku dalam Hati, Harry dan Jack mulai saling menyerang.

**A/N: selamat membaca maaf bila terjadi kesalahan. ;D **


	2. School & The Controller

**Disclaimer: ini punya Stephanie Mayer dan J.K Rowling Ok! ;D**

Chapter 2: The School & The Controller

Harry terlempar ketanah, menyebabkannya berubah kembali ke wujud Vampire-nya.

"aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini" kata Harry, pandangannya pada Jack jadi tajam.

Kemudian tubuh Jack bergetar, seperti merasakan kesakitan Jack menggeram keras-keras. Temannya yang lain tidak berani mendekat, Harry sedang mengontrol pikiran Jack.

"Harry hentikan itu!" teriakku aku mulai membayangkan Harry yang ternyata mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Jane Volturi.

Harry mulai berhenti dan Jack kabur dengan temannya yang lain.

"ikut aku…" kata Harry segera, dia menarikku dan berlari dengan kecepatan Vampire.

Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana yang jelas aku mengenal jalan yang telah kami lewati.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya ku.

"Rumahmu" Harry membutku terkejut _untuk apa dia kesana?_

"untuk apa?"

"lihat saja nanti" Harry terus berlari tanpa berhenti, dan kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku.

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seseorang dari semak-semak, Hermione.

"tersendak, oleh para serigala" kata Harry.

Hermione sudah memakai jubah yang mirip dengan yang biasa dipakai oleh para penjaga Volturi, tapi warnanya putih. Sedangkan Ron memakai jas yang berwarna hitam.

"ini kau pakai aku akan berunding denagn mereka" kata Hermione, menyerahkan jas berwarna hitam yang sama dengan Ron pada Harry.

"aku akan kembali" Harry berbisik padaku, setelah itu dia berlari ke arah semak-semak.

"mau apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya ku.

"kami ingin bicara pada orangtuamu" Hermione menjawab.

_Orangtuaku? Untuk apa? Bahkan berkenalan saja mereka belum_ aku masih binggung apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini.

Hermione membunyikan bell pintu, dari sanalah Rosalie datang.

"siapa kau?" tanya Rosalie pada Hermione.

"kami ingin bicara pada orangtua Renesmee" kata Hemione yang langsung mendobrak masuk kedalam.

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamu, dimana keluargaku berkumpul.

"siapakau?" kata Ayahku, mencoba melindungiku dibelakangnya.

"kalian dari Volturi?" tanya Carlise, mencoba mengingat apa kesalahan yang dibuatnya dengan Volturi terakhir kali.

"bukan kami dari Vendetta" kata Hermione.

"apa itu?" Mom bertanya.

"kami yang mengawasi, memerintah, dan mengontrol para setengah Vampire" kata Hermione menjelaskan lagi. Beberapa saat setelah itu Harry muncul dengan memakai jas yang sama dengan Ron.

"kami akan membawa anak-mu kesekolah dimana para pelajarnya setengah-Vampire" kata Hermione lagi "dan dia harus disana sampai kami memberitahukannya, kapan dia bisa bersama kalian lagi" tambah Hermione.

"tidak jangan Nessie!" kata Ibuku, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan sekolah di tempat seperti itu, aku tahu keluargaku akan merindukanku.

"tidak Bella dia harus pergi aku melihatnya" kata Alice mencegah ibuku untuk mencegatku "Renesmee kau boleh memberskan barang-barangmu" aku tidak percaya Alice benar-benar ingin mengusirku dari rumah.

tapi aku tetap naik kekamarku dan membawa semua beju dan benda-benda yang kuanggap benar-benar penting. Setelah itu aku turun kebawah.

"ayo Rene" kata Hemione berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"maafkan aku" mungin itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan olehku.

Diluar Jack muncul lagi dengan kawanannya.

"mau apa kau kesini lagi?" tanya Harry dengan tenang, suaranya seperti Carlise sekarang.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa-nya!" seru Jack.

"oh aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu mencegah kami!" Hermione berubah menjadi serigala berambut coklat muda.

Terjadi pertempuran serigala saat itu

"Hentikan! aku akan pergi, maafkan aku Jack" aku mengikuti Harry kembali kerumahnya.

"dimana letak sekolah itu?" tanya ku disaat perjalanan.

"Prancis" jawab Ron, dia kembali bermain PSP-nya.

"kita kebandara?" masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala ku dan itu harus dijawab oleh mereka.

"yah tentu saja" Hermione menbuka halaman demi halaman majalah-nya.

"apakah kalian punya hubungan dengan Volturi?" tanyaku lagi.

Tapi ketika itu semuanay menjadi sunyi.

"jangan pernah menyebut Volturi di depan para ketua" kata Hermione.

"kenapa?"

"mereka musuh terbesar kami, karena dulu mereka membunuh para setengah-Vampire. maka itu tugas kami mengumpulkan para setengah Vampire, mereka akan dilindungi." Kata Hermione dengan berat.

"ya, itu terjadi 6 abad yang lalu, memang sangat lama bukan?" kata Harry "sekarang markas yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan para setengah Vampire, dijadikan sekolah agar mereka bisa mempertahankan diri mereka" lanjut Harry.

Kami sampai di bandara terdekat dan langsung terbang ke Prancis.

"seandainya kita di London mungkin aku tidak usah naik pesawat" kata Ron yang mematikan PSP-nya dengan terpaksa "dan aku akan mencapai level terakhir!"

"Ron! Bisakah kau berhenti bermain semenit saja?" Hermione berseru.

"tidak maaf Hermione" kata Ron dengan nada jengkel.

Kurasa mereka akan bertengkar di sepanjang perjalanan.

Setelah kami sampai di Prancis kami mengunakan mobil lagi untuk pergi ke tempat yang sesungguhnya.

Beberapa lama setelah perjalanan dengan mobil, dan mendengar pertengkaran Hermione dan Ron tentang saus yang dipakai Ron saat makan dipesawat, dan pada saat itu juga aku baru tahu kalau VampWolf bisa makan makanan manusia.

"sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar terus?" tanyaku.

"diam saja kau!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"ya, sebaiknya jangan didamaikan karena hanya Snape yang bisa mendamaikan mereka" kata Harry, tertawa kecil.

Aku penasaran dengan Snape, mereka selalu membicarakan orang itu di pesawat, tapi aku tidak berani bertanya.

"kapan kita sampai kesana?" aku bertanya pada Harry kali ini.

"mungkin beberapa jam lagi, memang letaknya jauh dari bandara" jawab Harry, membuka koran yang baru dibelinya dibandara "Hermione lihat ini!" Harry menyerahkan Korannya ke bangku depan dimana Hermione dan Ron sedang berargumen tentang 'cara Ron mengemudi'.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGEMUDI KALAU KAU BICARA TERU…" Seru Ron yang dihentikan oleh Harry

"ada apa Harry?" tanya Hermione, mengambil koran dari tangan Harry.

"lihat ini 'Empat Serangan Para Pemburu di Hutan Belakangan Ini' pasti Malfoy dan kawan-kawannya kabur" kata Harry, kecewa.

"pasti Snape kewalahan!" kata Ron girang.

"diam kau Ron" kata Hermione "dia bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sejarak 10 meter mungkin"

"tidak mungkin dia sehebat itu" kata Ron meremehkan.

"diam dan jalan terus saja!" kata Hermione dengan tatapan mengancam.

"baik"

Kami sampai di laut yang sepi dan Ron mengatakan sesuatu sepertinya itu bahasa Latin.

"untuk apa kita ke laut tanpa orang ini?" tapi pertanyaan ku terjawab sudah, di depan mobil muncul jembatan. kami melewati jembatan itu sampai diujungnya, sebuah istana mewah dan besar, terdapat dua menara paling tinggi dari menara yang lain disana dan kedua menara itu di sambungkan oleh jembatan pada kedua sisi menara.

"wow…" hanya itu, mungkin yang bisa kukatakan saat keluar dari mobil.

"silahkan masuk" kata Hermione yang sudah masuk duluan ke pintu yang sudah dibuka lebar untuk kami.

Harry ada dibelakangku dan Ron ada di sampingku, dilantai pertama aku tidak melihat apa-apa hanya lorong kosong dan sebuah pintu elevator yang akan membawa kami keatas.

Saat pintu eskalator pertama terbuka mulai terlihat anak-anak yang berkeliaran diantara mereka anak-anak dan remaja, mereka memakai pakaian seperti anak biasa buakn seragam. Ada diantara mereka yang bermain iPad, PSP dan berbagai macam peralatan Elektronik lainnya. Kami menaiki elevator selanjtnya yang berada didepan kami.

Dilantai kedua aku melihat anak-anak lain yang bermain tanpa alat elektronik, mereka memakai pakaian di era 90'-an.

Dilantai ketiga tidak jauh berbeda tapi anak-anak disana memakai pakaian tahun 1900-an, aku seperti menjelajah waktu kembali. Diantara mereka ada yang sedang berduel menggunakan wujud werewolf mereka.

"kenapa mereka…" pertanyaanku langsung dijawab oleh Harry.

"mereka tidak bisa tumbuh kembali ada juga yang kami ambil dari tahun atau abad yang lalu dengan mengunakan mesin waktu" kata Harry.

"mesin waktu?" aku tidak percaya benda itu ada.

"bukan sungguhan, tapi ada salah satu dari kami yang bisa melakukan itu, mengirim orang kembali ke-waktu semula"

"oh" aku yakin akan dimasukan kelantai paling bawah.

Kaimi menaiki elevator lagi, dan mendapatkan anak-anak dari abad lima belas yang memakai gaun, pada waktu itu.

Dan elevator pada lantai ini berbeda, yang ini berwarna putih tidak seperti yang lain, berwarna silver.

Hermione mengucapkan kata lagi dari latin.

"itu kata kuncinya" kata Harry.

Di lantai selanjutnya aku tidak melihat anak-anak dari abad manapun, tapi serombongan jubah berwarna hitam dan putih yang berjalan kesana kemari.

"disini tempat dimana mereka punya talenta special" bisik Harry.

Lantai itu berbentuk bundar, kurasa kami sudah sampai di tengah menara. di tengah lantai itu terdapat pintu elevator berbentuk bulat dan tiang yang menyangga Elevator juga pintunya berbentuk kaca.

Aku dibawa menuju elevator kaca itu. Saaat pintu dibuka aku melihat sebuah ruangan terdapat tiga kursi di depannya.

Tiga kursi itu ditempati tiga orang wanita atau remaja (mungkin) memakai gaun pada jaman kerajaan Eropa.

Yang duduk ditengah berambut silver yang panjang dan tatapannya mengerikan, dia mengunakan gaun berwarna merah yang kelihatan mewah dan rambutnya hanya di sanggul bagian tengahnya saja.

Yang ada dikiri, berambut hitam sebahu dan memegang buku ditangannya, dia memakai gaun biru yang kelihatan anggun.

Yang berada dikananlah yang kelihatan paling cantik, dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang-nya hampir sepanjang Rapunzel, memakai gaun hijau yang sederhana tapi kelihatan mewah dan senyuman yang manis.

"akhirnya kau datang juga saudaraku!" kata seseorang dari samping kami.

"mau apa kau Fred?!" Ron menyengir jahil dan langsung berlairi menuju asal suara, dua orang pria kembar berambut merah sama dengan Ron.

"Ron kembali ketempatmu!" teriak seseorang disamping sikembar, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah.

"Ginny… ternyata kau juga disini!" kata Ron, ketakutan.

Setelah Ron kembali ketempatnya, wanita berambut silver berdiri.

"selamat datang Renne!" katanya, meyebut namaku dengan salah.

"Renesmee" aku mengoreksi.

"maaf, kulihat kau sedih hari ini" kata wanita itu, menyentuh pipiku "karena meninggalkan anak anjingmu yang manis itu"

"Jack bukan anak anjing!" aku tidak tahu dari mana dia tahu itu yang jelas Jack bukan anak anjing.

"ok! Baiklah selamat datang di Vendetta, kau harus berada di pihak kami, bukan pihak para bangsa Italy itu."

"aku belum tahu nama mu maaf…." Kataku dengan dingin.

"oh kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Rachel Vendetta, dia Natasha" Rachel menunjuk kearah gadis yang memakai gaun biru.

"Luna" gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum kembali kepadaku.

"penasihat kami, Snape" lanjut Rachel " dan tentu kau tahu beberapa dari kami mempunyai talenta yang jarang ada, aku bisa melihat masa lalu orang lain, Luna bisa melihat masa depan, Natasha bisa mengontrol emosi, Snape bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

Jadi inilah Snape, berambut hitam yang dikat kuda, orangnya menyeramkan.

"ada keluarga Weasley, mereka sudah berkerja bersama kami beberapa abad yang lalu. Dari mereka, ada Ginny keahliannya bisa membuat orang mempunyai rasa sakit hanya dengan tatapan, aku tahu Volturi juga punya anak perempuan dengan talenta itu"

Ya, anak itu mirip Jane Volturi.

"ada Fred, dia bisa mengontrol air dan George dia bisa mengontrol angin, sebenarnya kami punya Draco tapi dia sedang dalam masa 'berkelana' yang panjang. Ada keluarga Malfoy ya, Lucius adalah ahli strategi yang kuat, dia bisa mengulang waktu"

"terimakasih madam" kata Lucius membungkuk.

"aku minta maaf atas kaburnya anakmu, Draco Malfoy" kata Rachel sedih "kau pasti sudah tahu Ron, Harry dan Hermione, Harry lah yang paling special dari antara mereka"

"dan para penjaga yang lain, mereka banyak aku tidak akan menyebutnya satu-persatu" kata Rachel yang kembali ke-tempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang lagi dari pintu elevator, ada gadis yang berambut hitam sepertinya dia gadis asia, dan dua orang pria dibelakangannya.

"Cho Chang hampir saja kau tertinggal pesta, Renesmee, dia Cho Chang keahliannya bisa membuat ilusi dari bayangan" kata Rachel "kau akan berada diseksi paling atas. Renesmee, kami jarang mempunyai orang yang dapat memproyeksi ingatan orang lain, kau akan masuk kelas pelatihan"

Apa!? Tidak mungkin, aku berharap hanya akan menempati seksi paling bawah.

"Hermione kau bisa mengantarkannya kekamar barunya?" tanya Rachel

Hermione membawaku turun kebawah, ke kamar baruku.

**A/N: maaf bila terjadi kesalahan. ;D , mohon dimaafkan.**


	3. Dueling Club

**Disclaimer: Punya Stephanie Mayer dan J.K Rowling, jadi bukan punyaku ya! ;D**

Chapter 3: Dueling Club

Aku menaruh barang-barangku dikamarku yang baru,sedangkan Hermione sedang mengecek lemariku.

"ini jubahmu, karena kau junior kau masih memakai yang hitam" jelas Hermione, memperlihatkan jubah yang sama dengan yang dipakainya namun warnanya hitam.

"trims" aku langsung duduk di tempat tidurku.

"jangan hanya bersantai saja! Aku harus memeperkenalkanmu dengan murid yang lainnya" Hermione meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggulnya, sepertinya dia akan meledak lagi.

"baik, aku ganti baju dulu!" aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengganti baju ku.

Hermione menggiringku kesuatu tempat setelah aku ganti baju.

"kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti Hermione.

"Cafetarria"jawab Hermione singkat

Kami berhenti berjalan disebuah tembok kosong.

"dimana Cafetarria nya?" tanyaku, tapi Hermione hanya memenjamkan matanya, seolah berdoa meminta sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu muncul ditembok kosong itu.

"disini Cafetarria nona!" kata Hemione marah.

Hermione lebih dulu masuk kepintu itu, dan aku menyusulnya. Di dalam banyak sekali anak-anak dan remaja yang sedang bersantai,mengobrol, dan mengambil makanan.

Disalah satu meja ku melihat Harry dan Ron sedang mengobrol bersama anak-anak yang lainnya.

"semua ini Renesmee Carlie Cullen" kata Hermione, memperkenalkanku pada anak-anak yang ada dimeja dimana Harry dan Ron sedang duduk.

"Renesmee ini…" Hermione akan memeprkrnalkanku pada seorang anak berkulit gelap.

"panggil aku Nessie" kata kupada Hermione.

"ok Nessie, dia Dean Thomas" Hemione menunjuk seorang gadis berambut coklat pucat "dia Lavender Brown"

"aku Seamus Finnigan, tidak usah Hermione kami bisa memperkenalkan kami sendiri" kata Seamus.

"aku Parvati Patil" kata Parvati, seorang gadis berkurunan india.

"Neville Longbottom" kurasa Neville, agak culun, tapi dia baik.

"Aku, Ron!" kata Ron.

"Hey aku tidak bilang itu!" seru Ron "FRED, GEORGE!"

"maaf adikku" kata salah satu dari si kembar yang memegang boneka berbentuk Ron.

"kami sedang membuat boneka peniru suara" kata yang satunya lagi.

"dan rencananya kami akan membuat boneka berbentuk Renesmee!"

"oh yang benar saja kalian berdua!" Ginny tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang si kembar.

"oh Hi aku Ginny" kata salah satu dari Fred atau George, mengeluarkan boneka berbentuk Ginny yang kelihatan sekali berbeda dengan Ginny.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN, SOAL PIE TADI!" Ginny berteriak lagi.

"Pie bom, itu hanya lelucon manusia Gin" kata seorang berkulit gelap dari belakang Fred dan George.

"Hi, Nessie aku Lee Jordan!" kata lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"kau juga Lee! Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dariku!" Ginny kembali kemejanya untuk berbincang dengan temannya yang lain.

"uh… gadis yang menakutkan' kata salah satu dari si kembar.

"aku Fred dan dia George!" kata Fred, ku rasa.

"Hey ku dengar Snape berencana akan membuat perlombaan duel" kata Dean Thomas.

"uh tidak menarik….." Fred , George dan Lee Jordan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"kenapa?" tanyaku.

"mereka sangat membenci Snape dan cara dia mengajar" kata Seamus, meminum sebotol air.

"kupikir aku harus berburu!" Harry meninggalkan mereka menuju pintu.

"kenapa dengan dia?" tanya ku penasaran.

"kau lupa VampWolf juga butuh darah" Hermione, membolak-balik halaman buku yang ada dipangkuannya.

"dan maksud dari duel apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"duel yang hanya dianjurkan untuk VampWolf" kata Lavender.

"kalian semua VampWolf?"

"ya, dan jujur saja kau adalah vampire-human pertama yang masuk seksi paling atas" kata Ron.

"dalam sejarah" tambah Dean.

"tapi semenjak kau datang, Harry menjadi berbeda sekali" kata Neville.

"ya dia jadi lebih sering bicara pada mu" kata Seamus.

"padahal dari dulu dia pendiam" tambah Dean.

"dan lebih sering keluar kamar" kata Ron.

"aku tidak melihatnya keluar" Seamus terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"itu karena kau tidak bangun pada malam hari" Ron menjawab lagi.

"jangan-jangan Harry sering bergadang!" kata Hermione terkejut.

"apa itu urusan mu 'Mione?"

"tidak sih…. Tapi itu membuatnya lemas di pertandingan nanti!"

"Dan Apakah itu juga urusanmu 'Mione!" Seru semua yang ada dimeja itu kecuali aku.

"tenang saja Harry bisa menang untuk kelompok kita!" kata Seamus, merangkulkan lengannya pada Hermione.

"berhenti merangkulku! Finnigan!" Hermione menjauhkan diri dari Seamus.

"tapi benar, sepertinya Harry suka padamu Nessie" kata Parvati.

"padahal, dia salah satu cowok yang sulit dibuat jatuh cinta, oleh wanita" Lavender menambahkan.

"apalagi sejak muncul Romilda, membuat Harry semakin sulit untuk didekati" Parvati menggigit sandwitch-nya.

"kenapa kalian berdua jadi membicarakan hal beginian?" Seamus menyadarkan keduanya dari bayang-bayang Harry.

Memang kelihatannya Harry itu cool, dan dari pembicaraan Parvati dan Lavender dia kelihatan misterius. Tapi menurutku dia adalah anak yang kesepian.

"kau tahu kalau Harry lebih kuat dari para ketua?" tanya Lavender padaku.

"tidak mungkin kan?" aku menjawab dengan lugu.

"tapi itu kenyataan Nessie" Ron menambahkan "Harry tidak hanya bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu saja, seperti yang dia bilang padamu. Dia bisa memiliki semua kekuatan yang dimiliki Vampire, itu juga termaksud kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan. Tapi ada satu yang belum dimilikinya…"

"kekuatan untuk memproyeksi ingatan orang lain" kata Hermione yang sekarang mulai ikut pembicaraan.

"ya, kekuatanmu, aku tidak tahu apa dia mengincar kekuatanmu, yang jelas mungkin dia mendekatimu untuk itu" kata Ron.

Tidak mungkin Harry sekuat itu….

"apa dia juga bisa menyiksa hanya dengan tatapan?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"tentu saja, dia punya kekuatan Ginny" kata Ron lagi.

"Harry bisa berbahaya kalau dia marah jadi kau harus hati-hati" Hermione memperingatkan.

"kalau kalian tidak boleh mendekatinya kenapa kalian berteman dengannya?" aku ingin tahu semuanya, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin tahu tentang Harry.

"hanya kami yang bisa menghiburnya saat dia marah atau sedih" Hermione menjawabnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Aku jadi tahu sekarang arti persahabatan, karena aku tidak pernah punya sahabat kecuali Jack, tapi itupun kami jarang bermain bersama sekarang.

"sejak kapan?" tanya ku.

"saat kami masuk sekolah ini" kata Ron.

"jadi berapa umur kalian semua?"

"aku 120" kata Seamus.

"135" kata Dean

"hampir seratus" Lavender

"124" Neville

"135, aku dan Dean masuk ditahun yang sama" Parvati menambahkan

Aku melihat Ron dan Hermione, meminta jawaban.

"156, begitu juga Harry" keduanya menjawab dengan serempak.

"jadi disini aku paling muda?" tanyaku, aku tidak pernah menyangka dengan itu!

"ada Romilda, dia 34" kata Seamus, berharap agar wajahku kembali menjadi seperti semula.

"tapi aku hanya, 30 tahun" aku menjawab dengan wajah hantu yang menyeramkan.

"kita harus ke kelas sekarang, Nessie kau ikuti barisan dengan cewek yang berjubah hitam dan cowok berjas putih" kata Hermione.

"tapi Hermione kita harus membawanya ke kantor Snape! Untuk di seleksi dimana kelompoknya!" kata Ron.

"benar, kita harus ke kantor Snape, Nessie ikuti aku!" kata Hermione, meninggalkan Ron yang masih berdiri diantara barisan yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

"hey tunggu aku!" Ron menyusul kami.

Kantor Snape harus melewati koridor-koridor dan tiga elevator.

"mau apa kalian kemari!" Snape mengankat kepalanya dari buku yang dipegangnya kebawah(snape sedang memakai kacamata).

"kau menyuruh kami untuk membawanya kemari" kata Ron, dengan wajah malas.

"baiklah seleksi akan dimulai" Snape sepertinya sedang membaca pikiranku.

"baiklah kau di Gryffindor, kalian puas?" kata Snape.

"ya, Proffesor" kata Hermione dan Ron.

"apa maksudnya aku di Gryffindor?" tanyaku pada Hermione dan Ron ketika kami keluar.

"kau masuk ke kelompok kami, para pelajar akan dipilih untuk masuk kelompok apa agar mereka tidak tersesat untuk masuk kelas mereka, aku masih tidak tahu kenapa" kata Ron.

"bukan itu! Tapi agar mereka bisa membuat sebuah pertandingan berduel!" kata Hermione.

"menurutku jawabanmu paling tidak masuk akal Hermione!" Ron tertawa kecil.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi kau juga tidak bisa menemukan buku tentang itu diperpustakaan" Hermione kembali berjalan menuju lorong lain.

"aku sudah memberimu jadwalmu dan peta-nya kan?" seru Hermione lagi.

Aku tahu apa maksudnya itu, kelas. Dikelas pertamaku aku mendapatkan Biologi, kurasa sekolah ini mengajarkan pelajaran yang sama juga dengan sekolah biasanya.

Tapi dugaanku salah Biologi ini mengajarkan tentang mahluk-mahluk gaib yang ada di dunia. Wow.

Pelajaran selanjutnya, Duel, yang aku binggung bagaimana aku bisa ikut duel kalau aku bukan setengah serigala(werewolf).

"miss Cullen, kau boleh tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini" kata Snape dari belakangku, dia masih memakai kacamata baca-nya.

Aku langsung keluar dari kelas duel. Tapi dengan begitu aku bisa melihat seisi sekolah.

Sekolah ini sangat besar, dan ternyata sekolah ini mempunyai taman. Dan yang paling aku binggung bagaimana mereka bisa berburu bila seluruh pulau dikelilingi oleh lautan.

Aku sedang melihat jendela saat itu, dan mobil Harry muncul ditengah-tengah jembatan. Aku penasaran akhirnya tanpa disadari aku sudah ada didepan mobil Harry, mungkin tanpa disadari aku memakai kecepatan vampireku menuju jembatan.

"mau apa kau?" kata Harry dengan suara cool.

"um… aku tidak ikut kelas Duel" kataku dengan lugu.

"ok, kuantarkan kau berkeliling" Harry membuka pintu kursi_ pasengger_.

Aku segera masuk kedalam dan Harry melajukan mobilnya sampai ditempat parkir.

"tapi ku pikir…" kukira dia akan membawaku berkeliling Prancis.

"mana bisa aku membawamu berkeliling Prancis, bisa-bisa bensinku habis" kata Harry.

Aku lupa kalau Harry juga bisa membaca pikiranku.

"kuantarkan kau berkeliling disekolah saja" Harry menyimpan kunci mobilnya dikantong jasnya.

Sampai di dalam aku dan Harry tidak mengakatakan apa-apa.

"mau melihat kelas duelku?" tanya Harry sambil melihat Jam tangan-nya.

"bolehkah!" kataku bersemangat.

Tapi sekarang aku baru terpikir untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang sekolah ini, pada Harry.

"bagaimana kau berburu?"

"um… ada hutan diseberang sana kau tidak melihat?"

"tidak mungkin aku sedang memikirkan hal yang lain tadi"

"sebiknya kau berhenti berhayal!"

"apa talenta yang dimiliki Seamus?"

"dia bisa mengendalikan listrik"

"Parvati?"

"dia bisa meramal"

"Lavender?"

"bisakah kau berhenti bertanya tetang itu!"

"maaf" kataku

"aku harap kau tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, karna aku paling sebal dengan pertanyaan"

Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan dimana serigala raksasa, sedang bertarung di sebuah arena yang dibuat dilantai.

Harry berjalan kearah Dean, Seamus, dan Neville.

"Ron dan Hermione, pertandingan kali ini seru sekali!" kata Seamus bersemangat.

"aku yakin mereka akan bersama suatu hari nanti" kata Parvati.

"Padma semua juga yakin dengan itu" kata Cho Chang yang ada di sebelah Parvati, tapi tadi Cho Chang menyebut Parvati jadi….

"Padma adalah saudari kembar Parvati" Harry menjelaskan, lengannya disilangkan didadanya.

Duel Ron dan Hermione memang mungkin yang paling seru. wujud Ron berambut merah, sedangkan Hermione berambut coklat sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Mereka berdua mulai saling menyerang, Ron terlempar kelantai akhirnya.

"Hermione menang" kata Lavender.

Ron kembali ke-wujud Vampire-nya.

"sebaiknya kita menyerah saja, _Ladies First_" kata Ron, mengusap punggungnya.

Hermione dikelilingi oleh anak-anak perempuan yang ada disitu, karna kemenangannya.

"RON! Kenapa kau kalah?! Aku harus membayar €0,1 pada Lee dan George!" Fred berteriak dari ujung ruangan.

"aku juga Ron, Aku harus membayar €0.2 pada Harry dan Dean!" kata Seamus, merogoh kantung celananya.

"aku akan memilih Hermione pada Duel final besok!" seru Fred berlari keluar ruangan.

"Duel akan diadakan malam hari" Harry menjawab pertanyaan dikepalaku.

**A/N: Trims cla99 dan Rachel-Dark-Hokou sudah me-review dan mem-Favorite-kan cerita ini, juga Moyahime yang sudah mem-Follow Ceritaku! ;D**


	4. Enemies

**Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya apa-apa ini punya J.K Rowling dan Stephanie Mayer.**

Chapter 4: Enemies

Duel di laksanakan hari ini, dan aku ketakutan sekali.

"Hermione, kau ikut Duel nanti malam?" tanyaku pada Hermione yang sedang mengambil buku dari rak di perpustakaan.

"tentu, semuanya wajib" Hermione membuka halaman buku yang dipilihnya.

"aku takut ada yang terluka" Aku keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Hermione yang asik sendiri, memilih bukunya.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kamarku, aku bertemu Harry yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, dan mendekatiku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku yang melihat mata Harry lekat-lekat, dan saat itu aku baru sadar Harry tinggi sekali, sampai aku harus mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat ke wajahnya.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, mau apa kau ke kamar laki-laki" tanya Harry, menghalangi jalanku menuju kamar.

"Eh maaf" aku membalikan badan dengan wajah merah.

"tunggu…." Tapi Harry langsung menarik lenganku.

"lepaskan aku…"  
"tidak sampai kau mau pergi ke kamar laki-laki" Harry menyengir dan menarik tanganku sampai menuju ruang rekeasi anak laki-laki.

Ruang itu cukup besar malah sangat besar untuk 100 orang lebih.

"Guys!" Harry melambai-lambaikan tanganku keatas seolah-olah aku sedang melambai kepada anak-anak yang ada disitu.

"Harry! Nessie?!" Seamus yang sedang bersantai di sofa dekat perapian.

"Guys,dia Renesmee Cullen" Harry meninggalkanku, dikerumuni cowok-cowok yang ada diruangan itu, sementara Harry sendiri sedang melanjutkan pekerjaan membacanya dengan menyender pada tembok.

"Hi, aku Michael Corner, dari Ravenclaw" kata seorang cowok.

Ravenclaw? apa lagi itu aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu Ravenclaw.

"Aku Cedric Digory, Hufflepuff"

Dan apa itu? Hufflepuff? Mahluk berbulu yang lucu? Aku baru tersadar kalau Harry menertawai ku dari belakang punggungku, dimana dia sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw adalah nama kelompok disini" Harry mulai menarik tanganku untuk berkeliling ruangan.

"Dia, Zacharias" Harry membawaku pergi ke ujung ruangan setelah dia berbincang dengan Zacharias.

"Victor" Harry memperkenalkanku lagi dengan seorang anak yang tinggi dan menyeramkan.

"Hi Harry!" Victor menjawab Harry dengan aksen Bulgarianya.

"Victor adalah ahli Duel yang hebat untuk Slytherin" Harry membawaku lagi ketempat lain "dia adalah salah satu anak slytherin yang tidak menyebalkan.

"Hi, Nessie aku Ernie, Ernie McMillan" Ernie mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ernie dari Hufflepuff" kata Ron dari belakang Ernie.

Harry hampir mengenalkanku pada seluruh orang yang ada disitu.

"sekarang kau boleh keluar" Harry mengantarkan ku keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"Kau hanya memintaku masuk hanya untuk itu!" aku berseru sekencang-kencangnya.

"pergilah atau kau mau tidur dikamarku saja?" Harry menyengir licik lagi.

Aku langsung berbalik meninggalkan Harry yang masih asik sendiri, puas dengan apa yang di lakukannya padaku.

"oh, aku kesal sekali!" di perjalanan aku menabrak Hermione.

"oh, Nessie aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Hermione membangunkan ku dari lantai.

"maaf"

"sekarang ikuti aku" Hermione menyuruhku mengikutinya.

Kami sampai di depan ruang rekreasi anak perempuan.

"kau harus bertemu para ketua" Hermione pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya ketika kami sudah ada di dalam ruang rekreasi.

"Hi, Nessie!" Lavender menghampiri ku "mari ku perkenalkan dengan yang lainnya"

Lavender memperkenalkanku pada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"dia, Hannah Abott, Hannah dia Nessie"

"Salam kenal Nessie" Hannah tersenyum padaku.

"Angelina Johnson" Lavender mengenalkan aku pada seorang gadis berkulit gelap dan satunya lagi berambut pirang "dan dia Alicia Spinnet"

"Hai Lavender,Alicia, Angelina!" kata seorang dari belakang kami.

"Hi, Katie!" Lavender menyapa gadis itu.

"aku Katie Bell, salam kenal" Gadis itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Lisa Turpin…" Gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul datang untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"dan dia Pansy Parkinson" kata Lavender " yang lainnya ada di luar".

Tiba-tiba pintu untuk masuk ruang rekreasi terbuka, dan Oliver Wood masuk.

"Oliver! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Perempuan!" kata Angelina, melempar bantal sofanya kearah Oliver.

"sorry deh!, Hermione! Kau dan Ginny harus pergi ke atas sekarang!" Oliver langsung keluar setelah menyampaikan berita itu.

"benarkah!" Hermione dan Ginny keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

Hermione menarik tanganku, sampai kami tiba di menara dimana, elevator kaca menempati tempatnya.

"kau siap Nissie?" tanya Ginny dengan gayanya yang biasa.

Elevator berhenti sampai di menara paling atas.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga!" teriak Snape dari ujung ruangan.

Aku melihat kearah para ketua, kelihatannya mereka tengang sekali. Ada yang berbeda dari Rachel Vendetta, dia memakai jubah kali ini dan rambut yang tergerai panjang sampai lutut, dan dia terlihat lebih cantik dengan itu.

Ada tiga orang yang berdiri di depan para ketua selain aku, Ginny dan Hermione.

"selamat datang Nessie" kata Natasha, aku yang masih memandang tiga orang yang tangannya diikat dengan tali(sebenarnya terlihat seperti Ranting).

"Nessie, mereka…" belum sempat Rachel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harry masuk dari Elevator.

"mereka dari Clan Felixus, Teresa" Harry mendekati cewek yang terlihat paling gothic dari antara ketiganya, dia mempunyai rambut panjang sampai lutut berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai sweater berwarna hitam dan rok mini dan legging berlumuran darah yang diperkirakan karena dia berburu, dia memakai banyuak gelang dan belt berwarna perak.

"Akasha," Harry memandang Akasha dari dekat, sedangkan Akasha yang berambut coklat itu hanya memamerkan senumannya yang mengiurkan, tapi Harry tidak gampang terpikat dengan itu, Akasha memakai blouse berwarna hitam dan jeans, namaun dialah yang tercantik dari antara ketiganya.

"Cherula." Harry mengakhiri perkataannya pada gadis berambut pirang sepinggang dan memakai jacket dan tanktop.

Dari tadi mereka terus memandangku aku tidak tahu ada apa yang salah denganku.

"Kau Harry!, Harry Potter dari Clan Phoenix! Clan musuh! Dan kulihat kau pindah clan sekarang" kata Akasha, berusaha membuat Harry marah.

"sudahlah, Aka!" Teresa menghalangi Akasha untuk menyerang Harry.

"ehem…." Kata Rachel, yang membuat kami menengok kearahnya "Nessie, kemari" Rachel mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku langsung maju, dan Rachel memberikan aku sebuah kalung berbentuk peluit terbentuk dari perak.

"aku ingin kau memilikinya agar kau juga bisa menjadi VampWolf" kata Rachel, dia memakaikan kalung itu disekeliling leherku.

"terima kasih, yang mulia" aku langsung mundur ketempat dimana tadi aku berdiri.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" ada teriakan yang berasal dari belakangku.

Ketiga gadis yang berdiri tadi telah di siksa oleh Harry dan Ginny.

"STOP!" teriak Rachel.

Merekapun berhenti, "apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" tanya Luna.

"mereka berusaha mengigit Nessie!" kata Ginny.

"ya, mereka menginginkan darahnya" kata Harry.

"oh, Harry aku tahu kau ingin cari mati dengan kami, karena itu..." Akasha memotong perkataan Cherula.

"karena itu kau akan melihat kami nanti, cinta itu rumitkan?" kata Akasha dengan senyum liciknya.

"kami menemukan mereka sedang berada di hutan, dan sedang memakan darah para pemburu" kata Victor yang menunjuk Oliver Wood.

"Diam Kau Victor! Clan Folkov, tidak berguna sama sekali!" seru Akasha lagi.

"jangan pernah menghina keluargaku!" Victor mulai bersiap menyerang lagi, tapi Harry menghentikannya dengan kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan pikiran orang.

"oh… Harry bersiaplah untuk masuk dalam perangkapku…" kata Akasha sekali lagi, tiba-tiba dari tangannya keluar asap.

Dan dari tengah ruangan tepat dimana tiga gadis itu berdiri keluar api besar seolah mereka terbakar.

Segera saja Fred memadamkannya dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan airnya.

"kemana mereka pergi?" seru George.

dari udara ada sebuah catatan yang terbang kearah Harry, sisi-sisi kertasnya seperti gosong karena terbakar menuliskan:

"kami akan membalasmu Harry!

-The Seductive Girl"

**A/N: aduh akhirnya selesai! **

**Reviewya klo nggak ku timpuk pake Sumo! (nggak lah nggak bener kok)**

**Bagaimana? Terimakasih para readers dan reviewerz! ;D**

**mau tau siapa the seductive girl itu? kalian pikir sendiri ya... jawab di review!**


	5. first part of the Duel

**Disclaimer: All not mine ;D(kecuali beberapa OC yang dibuat).**

Chapter 5: Duel Night.

Ok, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Rachel menyuruh Harry, Hermione, dan Ron untuk melindungiku.

"kenapa? Ada apa denganku?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"aku tidak ingin apapun terjadi padamu…" hanya itu kata-kata yang diucapkan Harry padaku pada hari itu, setelah itu dia pergi dan aku tidak telihat lagi.

"kenapa Harry tidak terlihat belakangan ini?" tanyaku pada Ron saat makan siang.

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia berburu" Ron menyuap makanannya lagi.

"dan siapa itu Teresa, Akasha, dan Cherula?" tanya ku , memang sejak awal itu adalah pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku.

"mereka adalah mantan pelajar disini, aku, Harry, dan Ron masuk di tahun yang sama dengan mereka" Hermione duduk di sampingku.

"mereka menghianati kami, kupikir mereka telah membela Vendetta, ternyata mereka tetap membela Clan mereka" Ron menyuap lagi.

"kekuatan Akasha sama dengan Ron dan Cherula sama dengan Fred" lanjut Hermione.

"bagaimana dengan Teresa?" tanyaku.

"dia punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan petir" kata Ron.

"oh…" aku mencoba memakan makananku "kenapa aku harus dilindungi?"

"eh…. Itu… kau… baiklah, mereka ingin membunuhmu" kata Hermione pada akhirnya.

"karena…, kau cinta pertama Harry dan Harry memilihmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya!" kata Hermione "dulu….

_*Flashback*_

_Harry bertemu dengan seorang gadis dihutan. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang keemasan, dan gaun berwarna ungu, dia sangat cantik. Gadis itu dibawa Harry pergi menemui wajah para ketua, dimana si gadis akan didik menjadi VampWolf yang dapat mengendalikan diri._

_Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu…_

"_Harry aku.. aku menyukaimu…" kata Gadis itu._

"_maaf, Violet, aku tidak..aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu" Harry menjauh dari gadis itu._

_Violet menagis di depan sahabatnya Teresa, Akasha, dan Cherula._

_Violet memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi __**The Guard of Vendetta**__ karena patah hati._

_Dia harus menjalani ritual untuk menghapus tattoo yang ada pada bahu kirinya, Logo dari Vendetta._

_Ritual itu mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati…. hal hasil Violet mati demi cintanya._

_Teresa, Akasha dan Cherula tentu tidak tinggal diam mereka akan membalas dendam pada Harry dengan membunuh cinta pertamanya._

_*End Of Flasback*_

Jadi begitulah, maka itu kau harus hati-hati" kata Hermione, kembali ke makanannya.

"kenapa, Harry menyukai ku?" aku bertanya seakan memang aku sendiri bodoh.

"hanya dia yang tahu" Ron tertawa.

"makan dengan benar!" Hermione dan Ron mulai bertengkar lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk ikut tim duel Gryffindor, dan apa yang aku lihat saat Tryout?

Harry menjadi kapten tim duel Gryffindor! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Harry, aku ingin bertanya pada-mu" kataku di depannya, Harry mempunyai mata biru sekarang bukan mata keemasan yang biasanya kulihat darinya.

"kenapa matamu?" Akhirnya aku hanya memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang itu.

"tidak apa" Harry pergi meninggalkan hutan, tempat dimana kami akan memulai latihan.

"aku akan mengantikan Harry, Nissie" kata Oliver Wood dari belakangku.

"oh… baiklah" aku mulai mengunakan kalung itu untuk berubah sesuai kemauanku.

Aku menjadi seekor serigala berwarna coklat gelap, dan aku melawan Fred.

"kau siap Nissie?" aku terkejut kalau aku bisa mendengar Fred berbicara dalam wujud WareWolfnya yang selama ini tidak bisa kulakukan!.

"Nessie kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Oliver dalam wujud serigalanya.

Sebelum aku sadar, Fred sudah lebih dulu menyerangku.

"Fred berhenti!" seru Oliver.

"maaf, Nessie" kata Fred, kembali ke wujud Vampire-nya.

Tapi aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, saking lelahnya aku kembali ke wujud Vampireku dan menutup mataku.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti diangkat oleh sesuatu. Harry, Harry yang mengangkatku.

"untuk ap.." belum selesai akau bicara Harry lebih dulu memotongnya.

"diam!" dia pun berlari menyebrang ke kastil dan dalam sekejap aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di punggungku.

"kau baru dua hari disini, sudah membuat masalah" kata Harry yang mengambil sesuatu di sebuah lemari.

"dimana?" aku bertanya.

"kau dirumah sakit" Harry mengambil perban dan melilitkannya disekitar lengan dan kakiku yang berdarah, keuletan tangannya seperti seorang dokter.

"sejak kapan kau bisa melilitkan perban dengan hasil sama rapinya dengan dokter?"

"kau tahu" tapi itu bukan pertanyaan melaikan jawaban "Ayahku Vampire tapi dia juga dokter"

"bukan aku yang salah tapi Fred" aku mengubah pembicaraan lagi dengan nada keras kepalaku.

"Fred sudah melakukan aturan yang benar, dia sudah siap-siap untuk menyerang, malah kau memperhatikan masalah lain!" Harry membentak ku.

"bukan aku!"

"itu salah mu" Harry menyelesaikan belitan terakhir.

"jelas buka.." Harry menutup bibirku dengan Plester.

"diam!" akhirnya dia meninggalkanku.

"kau… # #!$# #$ ! # #!" aku menerikan kata-kata kasar itu sepuas-puasnya, dan baru menyadari kalau bibirku juga terluka, ketika plester itu tidak lagi menempel di bibirku.

"dia tahu…" aku mengambil plester baru.

Malam ini sesudah makan malam, kami ke hutan untuk berduel.

"kelihatannya kau tidak bisa berduel malam ini Ms. Cullen" kata Snape dari belakangku keti aku berjalan masuk kehutan yang sudah diterangi cahaya api.

"ya, Proff Snape" Snape segera mengikuti Rachel masuk ke hutan dan Hermione menarikku untuk berlari.

di hutan sudah di sediakan lapangan luas yang tidak di tanami pohon sama sekali. Sementara itu, para penonton sudah memakai baju berlambang masing-masing kelompok yang dibelanya. Fred dan George sudah memengang spanduk bertuliskan: _Hermione's The Queen!._

"Hermione aku ingin beratanya padamu" kata ku, setelah beberapa menit dalam ke sunyian.

"ya?" Hermione sedang memasang bendera berwarna biru di sisi kanan lapangan.

"aku lihat mata Harry berubah warna"

"maksudmu?"

"warna mata Harry jadi biru" kataku pada akhirnya.

"oh tidak" Hermione berhadapan denganku, ekpresinya kelihatan terkejut sekali.

"kenapa?"

"itu tanda Harry melemah" kata Hermione.

"maksudmu?"

"kami bisa melemah akan sesuatu, Nessie"

"ya?"

"dan biasanya bila kami melemah…." Dengan nafas berat Hermione berusaha berkata lagi "dari warna mata yang berubah, dan bila lama kelamaan bila warna pupil itu menjadi hitam… kami akan mati…" Hermione pergi setelah itu, dan aku sangat ketakutan.

Aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai mati… tunggu, orang brengsek, menyebalkan itu? Aku menyukainya? Yang benar saja.

Pertandingan dimulai. Pertama Hermione melawan Harry. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Harry, warna wujud serigalanya berwarna Hitam dan ada beberapa rambut berwarna putih, dia kelihatan lemas sekali.

"Harry kau tidak apa?!" Hermione bicara dalam wujud werwolfnya, dan tiba-tiba Harry terjatuh, dan kembali ke wujud vampirenya.

"Harry!" seru para Gryffindor. Segera saja pertandingan-pertandingan malam itu berlangsung tanpa Harry.

"apa yang terjadi pada Harry" tanya Ron yang bertanya padaku.

"dia melemah"

"eh?"

"lupakan" kata ku.

Hermione selalu menang di setiap pertandingan.

"George dan Fred pasti punya banyak keuntungan malam ini" kata Ron, tersenyum.

Aku tahu maksud Ron, Fred dan George bertaruh dengan kemengan Hermione di setiap pertandingan itu.

"_well, well, well_ pertandingan yang hebat" kata seseorang dibalik pepohonan.

"Draco" kata Lucius.

"diam Dad! Aku tidak akan membelamu lagi!" kata Draco.

Draco, memakai jaket kulit, T-Shirt dan Jeans, dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh tinggi.

"selamat! 'Mione? Boleh aku bilang kau begitu?" tanya Draco.

"sudahlah Drake, jangan basa-basi bicara…" kata seorang lagi dari balik pepohonan yang berbeda arah.

Dari situ keluar seorang pemuda dengan mata merah yang sama dengan Draco, memakai baju berkerah dengan lengan yang tidak terlalu panjang, jeans, dan sepatu kets, dia terlihat sangat gothic kau bisa berpikir kalau dia pacar Teresa dan rambut coklat tua.

"mari kita selesaikan dengan duel!" kata nya "aku Marshall" Ron menertawai namanya.

"diam kau, atau kau mau merasakan kemarahanku!" Marshall mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Ron dan menggengam tangannya sekencang-kencangnya seketika itu Ron merasa dia tercekik.

"stop!" aku melinungi Ron dari serangan itu.

"oh, kudengar kau Renesmee" kata Marshall, menyentuh wajahku, tapi aku menghindari sentuhannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berduel saja?" tanya Draco dengan senyuman liciknya "Aku memilih Harry!"

"dia tidak ada" kataku tanpa memandangnya.

"dimana dia?" tanya Draco mengancam.

"di Rumah sakit"

"baika lah sekarang siapa yang akan mewakilinya?" kata Draco pada para penonton yang sedang menonton kami.

"Aku.." kataku

**A/N: wah selesai! ;D bagaimana suka Review ya! Oh ya Harry nggak pake kacamata disini!. ;D**


	6. The End Of My Story

**Disclaimer: semua bukan punyaku, J.K Rowling dan Stephanie Mayer yang punya ini.**

Chapter 6: The Second Part of The Duel

Draco menatapku, tapi aku tidak menatapnya balik.

"Huh? Kau?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil, dia lalu menghadap ke arahku "Kau? Berani melawan ku? Dengar..."

Tapi belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku sudah berubah menjadi Werewolf.

"Berani juga? Kau terluka, dan kau setengah manusia" kata Marshall, menatapku dengan pandangan yang biasa kulihat dari sorang lelaki, saat tertarik melihat penampilanku.

Aku mulai menggeram tidak sabar.

"Ok! Apapun yang kau katakan" Draco mulai berubah menjadi serigala berambut putih.

Pertandingan itu membuatku teringat lagi degan nasib Harry... tunggu kalau aku terluka dia akan datang! Harry akan datang! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat Gryffindor kalah dan dia akan kecewa.

Segera saja Draco mulai menyerang, dan secara refleks aku langsung ikut menyerang. Aku berusaha menghindar dari serangan gigitan Draco.

Aku masih trauma dengan kejadian saat Fred menyerangku dengan gigitannya. Tidak! Renesmee! Kau harus jadi gadis yang kuat!.

"kau mengalah?" tanya Draco dalam wujud serigala putihnya.

"tidak!" aku tetap tidak akan meyerah sampai Draco kalah!.

"_Cinta itu rumitkan?" _aku teringat perkataan seorang VampWolf dengan mata merah yang sangat mencolok... atau dia ada disini?! Akasha, jangan-jangan dia ada disini! Tapi aku merasa seseorang yang telah mengatakan itu di telingaku.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan yang ku ketahui aku ada di sebuah hutan, dan sangat gelap sekali.

"Kau tahu Nessie apa yang kusukai dari mu?" tanya Marshall yang tidak kusadari ada di depanku, sedang mencekikku.

"berhenti!" aku merintih kesakitan.

"yang kusukai... Darahmu!" Marshall langsung membuka mulutnya di bagian leher kananku, tangan bagian kirinya sudah diturunkan agar yang satunya lagi bisa memiringkan kepalaku.

Ternyata tanpa sadar aku sudah menjadi manusia-setengah-Vampire lagi.

"Mau apa kau!"tanya seseorang di belakang Marshall, dan kelihatannya dia kelelahan, sangat kelelahan.

Marshall memilih melepaskanku dan membalikan badan ke arah orang itu.

"Harry?! Lama tidak jumpa?" tanya Marshall yang menyengir.

Aku sudah memegang leherku, akibat decekik Marshall. Tapi, apa yang kupikirkan benar, Harry datang.

Harry keliahatan lemas sekali, bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sekarang, warna matanya menjadi warna hijau... dan itu warna mata yang kusukai darinya.

"ou, Harry? Apa yang kau lakuan!?" Marshall bertanya sekali lagi.

Harry menyerang Marshall. Namun, tiba-tiba Marshall lenyap.

"DRACO!" Harry berteriak, seketika itu hujan turun.

"HARRY!" seru seseorang dari belakang mereka, Hermione "Nessie!"

"Hermione!" seruku, tapi Hermione tidak lah seorang diri, dia ditemani Ron dan wanita dengan rambut berwarna pink cerah, dan senyuman manis.

"Oh, Nessie aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Hemionememeluku dengan erat.

"di mana Harry?" tanya wanita dengan rambut pink cerah itu.

"uh?... Harry?" aku berbalik kebelakang dan Harry menghilang.

"aku mendengar dia tadi... sekarang kemana dia?" Wanita itu memandangku.

"aku tidak tahu... dia hilang begitu saja" jawab ku.

"Nessie, ini Tonks, Tonks ini Nessie yang tadi aku ceritakan" kata Hermione, memperkenalkan aku dengan Tonks.

"Aku Tonks!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Nessie..." aku hanya menjawab dengan gaya sedang kebinggungan, memikirkan sesuatu.

"kemana anak itu pergi?" tanya Ron, dan aku baru menyadari keberadaannnya kali ini.

"siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Harry!"

"sejak kapan Harry jadi anak mu?" ujar Tonks, terkikik mendengar pertengkaran antara Hermione dan Ron yang akan segera dimulai dalam hitungan detik.

Kamipun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil, dan memberitahu para ketua tentang Harry yang tidak di temukan di hutan.

Di rumah sakit Harry sudah tidak ditemukan lagi... Dia menghilang!

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu...

Hari ini hari ke 3 tanpa Harry. Aku merasa sangat kesepian... tunggu aku menyukainya? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta seperti itu? Sejak dulu aku memang pernah merasakan cinta... tapi, tidak yang seperti ini... ini berbeda...

"Hei Nessie!" Fred memanggilku dari koridor.

"apa?" tanya ku.

"sebentar lagi natal!" George mencul dari balik saudara kembarnya.

"natalkan masih lama!" kata ku pada mereka.

"yah... kupikir kau akan terkena _prank_ kami!" ujar Fred, kecewa.

"aku tidak sebodoh itu!" aku meninggalkan mereka sendirian di koridor itu.

Pelajaran sangat membosankan, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada kejutan yang akan mengagetkan ku siang ini.

Hermione dan Ron akan pergi menemui Hagrid, penjaga Hutan di seberang. Mereka bilang akan lama untuk menunggu Hagrid berjam-jam.

Aku berjalan di sekeliling hutan berharap menemukan Harry, dan kali ini aku tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Siang Nessie!" kata suara di belakangku, aku sempat melihat kebelakang dan akhirnya seseorang kembali mencekikku.

"berhenti!" aku mencengkram tangannya yang dingin.

"kita bertemu lagi ya?" Cherula, Cherula yang mencekikku.

"dan bagaimana dengan Harry_ Dear?_" tanya seseorang dari atas cabang pohon, Teresa.

"aku tidak tahu!" aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata, akibat cekikan Cherula yang semakin kencang.

"Jawab!" kata Akasha yang ada di depanku, memegang pisau yang tajam dan panjang, seperti pedang.

"aku tidak tahu!" aku mulai menagis, merintih kesakitan yang sangat dalam, menahan rasa sakit cengkraman Cherula, dan goresan pisau panjang Akasha pada pipi kananku.

"jawab!" seru Teresa, sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi gongongan dari luar hutan, mereka mencari ku.

"Ayo pergi!" seegera saja cekikan di leherku secara perlahan hilang. Akasha, Cherula dan Teresa sudah menggalkanku.

"Nessie kau tidak apa!?" Harry!, aku tidak percaya dangan apa yang aku lihat, Harry berdiri didepanku dengan mata berwarna keabuan, sebentar lagi mata itu akan menjadi hitam dan Harry akan mati.

"Harry!" aku memeluknya, memukulnya, dan menedangnya, menagis di pelukannya.

"aku rasa kami harus mengirimmu kembali Ms Cullen" ujar Snape, di belakang jubah hitamnya yang berkibar, Lucius sedang berjalan cepat menyusul serigala lain yang mengejar Akasha dan dua gadis lainnya.

Akutidak mau kembali! Aku sudah nyaman disini! Aku tidak akan kembali menemui keluargaku! Mereka ada di Forks sekarang.

"aku mohon jangan!" aku melawan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali!

"Aku minta maaf Ms Cullen, kau lebih aman di sana" Snape membawaku ke hadapan para ketua.

"Nessie coba mengerti lah kita sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikanmu!" kata Natasha.

"Nessie, aku mohon kembali pulanglah!" ujar Luna "akan ada bahaya yang akan mengancammu kalau kau terus disini!"

Tiba-tiba, Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah membawa tasku, siap membawaku pulang sekarang.

"aku mohon jangan!" aku menagis di hadapan para ketua, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini begitu cepat.

Harry menggankatku yang bertunduk di hadapan para ketua.

"aku mohon! Hal ini penting bagiku, kau penting bagi ku!" kata Harry yang membawaku keluar.

Aku diam di sepanjang perjalanan, hanya menatap jalan lewat jendela. Diluar sedang hujan, seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku.

Kami tiba di Forks tanpa pemberitahuan apapun untuk orangtuaku.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jasper yang baru muncul dari pintu, kaget melihat aku yang pulang secepat ini.

Aku langsung memandang Harry, ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"aku tidak akan pulang..." kata Harry, yang memandangku balik "aku akan berjaga disini" katanya.. dan dia menciumku, aku menciumnya balik. setelah beberapa detik kemudian kami melepaskan diri, dan Harry pergi ke dalam hutan setelah itu.

Aku masuk dan disambut pelukan Mom dan Alice.

"untung kau tak apa..." kata Alice "aku melihatmu di cekik"

"lupakan" kataku padanya.

Aku sedang tidak ingin mengigat kejadian itu...

* * *

Malam ini mom tidur di kamarku, karena aku yang ketakutan. Dan pada saat itu aku melihat sekelebat bayangan yang muncul di dekat cahaya pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Aku takut, dan penasaran. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti bayangan itu. Dan tanpa sadar aku ada di luar rumah, di hutan dengan menggunakan sweater yang ku pakai saat tidur.

Aku menemukan kunang-kunang yang membuat bayangan itu menjadi jelas... Draco.

"mau apa kau disini!" aku berusaha berteriak memanggil Harry, tapi bibirku telah di bungkam oleh Marshall yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"kami sebenarnya mencari Harry..." kata Marshall

"tapi, kami berubah pikiran setelah kami melihatmu bersamanya sore ini" kata Teresa yang muncul dari cabang pohon.

"dan aku ingin melihat mu mati!" kata Cherula yang sudah berubah menjadi serigala berambut kekuningan.

Aku mohon Tuhan jangan biarkan aku mati!, tiba-tiba tiga serigala datang dari arah belakang dengan meloncat.

"Huh? Akhirnya kalian datang juga?" kata Akasha, sudah menyiapkan pisau peraknya.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Ron.

"diam di tempat!" Akasha sudah menyodorkan pisau tajam itu ke leherku, bungkamanku sudah di lepas oleh Marshall.

"aku ingin kalian kembali ke wujud semula!" walau mereka berwujud serigala, aku tahu kalau wajah mereka menjadi pucat pasi, terutama Harry.

"jangan!" aku berseru kepada mereka, tapi mereka sudah kembali kewujud Vampire masing-masing.

"huh? Menyerah begitu saja?" Cherula dan Draco mengeluarkan pedang perak mereka dan berlari bersama Akasha yang berada ditengah menuju Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

Dan pedang-pedang itu tertusuk di bagian perut mereka masing-masing, mereka tertancap di tiga pohong di belakang mereka.

Akasha dan yang lainnya kabar meninggalkan kami, atau tepatnya aku sendirian

Darah, itu yang aku lihat, dan kata Harry yang masih kuat menahan rasa sakit, walau tidak terdengar keras _"I Love You"_,lalu dia menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya, dan sejak saat itu aku mulai trauma dengan segala sesuatu tentang cinta, aku mulai menjadi gadis dingin yang kesepian.

**A/N: THE END. Kurasa begitu? ;D bagaimana? Sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk membuat Sequel, setuju? Di review dulu baru setuju, kita Vote ya? ;D**

**LunaScamander17, See you in the Next Story.! ;D**


End file.
